


We Are Heroes, We Are Protectors

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, McGarrett/Williams family feels, Steve and Gracie time, Written for Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little feels I wrote of the WOTD Prompt in 1MW.   A Steve and Gracie  family moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Heroes, We Are Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely killparakat

“Uncle Steve, why are you pulling out Dad's fancy police uniform?” Steve heard Grace ask behind him. Since before Danny and Grace moved in with Steve, Danny's class A uniform hung in Steve's closet in its black dress bag. It was the very first thing Danny ever moved into Steve’s closet and there was just something about it hanging next to his own dress blues.

“Because, I’m getting it ready for him to wear today. Remember? We're going to Pearl Harbor today.”

“I know, my scouts are putting the flags and the leis on the graves at the Punchbowl.” 

“That's right, and you'll be wearing your class A scout uniform, and Danno and I will be wearing ours,” Steve answered, unzipping the garment bag and pulling the deep navy blue uniform out to hang next to his own. Shirts had been ironed this morning and Steve had polished their shoes last night. 

“But, Danny isn’t military. Isn't today for the military men and women who lost their lives?”

“Yes, it is, but wearing a uniform is more than a sign of what you do, it is also a sign of respect. Like when you dress nicely for a wedding, funeral, or church.”

“Oh.” Grace watched Steve do one last check on the pins.

“Also remember, Grace, Danno might not be military, but his job is just as important. He and your family were there at the towers. I might have been shipped out to fight, but there are plenty of people, like your dad, that are important and brave enough to protect here at home. People they know and see every day.” Steve reached out and gave Grace a soft tug on her braid. “Come on, we’ve got coffee to make. It's going to be a long day.”


End file.
